


Tiny Pack

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Our Tiny Pack called Family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Yuri, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Papa Victor, Protective Makka, Skating Fam, Vicious but cute Makka, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: One man's trash is another's treasure, as Victor says. and by means of treasure it meant their little gem that completes their tiny pack called family.





	Tiny Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I did it anyways, I want a baby Yuri and parents Victuuri so here is my fertilizer to my wilted garden (My void waiting for the movie)

Title: Tiny Pack

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It was a usual training day for the couple, their coach would yell at the other and would complement the next, it was the end of the day and they are both about to pack up as they stepped out the ice when the other noticed a child.

 

“Vitya, isn’t that the Plisetsky boy?” the Japanese pointed at the child skating in a lazy manner at the side of the rink, still in his training clothes, looking pale with his red nose ready to catch a cold.

 

“The upcoming Junior prodigy?” Victor knows since their coach also mentors the child, “It’s late…” he thought and started to call his coach and ask only to be told that the child is not supposed to be there anymore.

 

Yuuri in distress went to him, “Yura?” Yuuri called for the child who ignored him, Yuuri shook his head and went to hold the child.

 

“Is it late already?” the only thing the boy spoke and Yuuri nodded.

 

“Should we take you home?” with that asked the boy looked at him with fearful eyes and about to cry, and that is when Yuuri’s Omega side kicked in knowing there is something wrong.

 

“Is there anything you would like to tell us, why you don’t want to go home?” asked Yuuri.

 

Yuri bit his lip and looked away when, “My mama don’t want me and…”

 

“And?” Yuuri looked upset and distressed because of what the child had said.

 

“And…” he then touched his upper arm and Yuuri noticed he winced, Yuuri gently raised his sleeves only to find fresh and dark bruises.

 

“I assume that is not from any fall in the ice?” he then caressed the boy’s cheek and wiped his tears, “Vitya, you don’t mind taking Yura with us in our home right?” Victor looked confused but agreed.

 

Heading in their car and buckling the boy at the back, it wasn’t even half of their trip home Yuri fell asleep, “Vitya I’m worried he has bruises.” Yuuri spoke, “Vitya, his mother might be abusing him.” With that said Victor pushed the breaks too hard causing a little shake.

 

“What?” thankfully Yuri was out cold and sleeping, dead tired to the world.

 

“There were bruise all over his arm.” Yuuri’s eyes started to water, his hormones as Omega  kicking, “The poor boy does not deserve it!”

 

“I know Zolotse… I know… I’ll call Yakov to let him know then I’ll settle everything in the morning for now let just settle him with us.” Yuuri gave a weak smile and looked back to see the sleeping boy.

 

Arriving to their apartment Yuuri carried the child to his arms – who then clings on to him tightly and snuggled in comfort. Yuuri brought him to another empty room which their beloved furry child followed and whined wanting to know who is the tiny being in Yuuri’s arms, settling the child Yuuri then went to find comfortable clothes for him, only to find nothing, so what he did is he looked for his smaller shirts and changed the boy to it like a sleeping dress.

 

“He is out cold to the world.” Yuuri looked at Victor.

 

“Glad he is fine now and resting. I called Yakov.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Apparently, Yura is in his last season, his grandfather who had been paying his coaching fees passed away a week ago and now his mother is taking care of him and decided to make him stop skating.” With that said Yuuri’s eyes went red in anger, “And the mother is neglecting the child.” Victor continued making Yuuri more upset.

 

“Yuurochka?” Victor looked at Yuuri intensely, “I know this is a big step, but I decided something and I want you to know about it.” Yuri listened, “I’m ready to be a parent.” With that said Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, “I’m taking charge of Yura.” With that said Yuuri tackled him to a hug and kissed him, the poodle pounced on them joining the little huddle.

 

“I’d love to be Yura’s mama!” Yuuri announced and Victor smiled.

 

“I spoke about it to Yakov, he wasn’t happy not upset, he was fine actually, just worried about the outcome, but I assured him.”

 

“Glad he is on board.”

 

“At first he wasn’t, but after I told him about the bruises and showed few photos as evidence he was convinced and it would be best.”

 

“Yura can continue his skating with us!” Yuuri said.

 

“Yes he will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning later Yuuri woke up earlier than usual and hummed to the tune of his and Victor’s pair skate and started breakfast, Victor who followed after hugged him from behind and buried his nose on Yuuri’s back neck and kissed his mark.

 

“Why don’t you wake Yura?” asked by Yuuri and Victor hummed heading up to the guest room only to find the boy cuddling Victor’s poodle who happily snuggled.

 

“Thank you Makkachin for keeping him warm and safe.” Petting the dog who wagged her tail and gave a soft bark not to wake the boy.

 

“Yura?” Victor spoke softly, “Wake up, time for breakfast.” Said by Victor, the child stirred and gave a cute groan, Victor pulled his camera and took a cute photo with Makkachin.

 

“Yura?” he tried again when the boy woke up in distress thinking he was in his home with his mother who is about to hit him again.

 

“Calm down.” Victor crooned, “Calm down, you are fine, safe… Yuuri and I are going to keep you safe from now on.” With that said the boy cried holding Victor tightly in the neck, both arms wrapped around, Victor carried him to the dining and Yuuri placed food for him, the boy wasn’t a big fuss and started to chow down in big bites seeing him hungry only to know he didn’t have any lunch nor dinner the day before. Yuuri was so upset to hear it.

 

While enjoying their morning meal and Yuuri smothers the boy with his Omega imprinting, wiping his cheek from all the food and keeping his food in the center of the plate, little Yuri happily shared his bacon with Makkachin which Yuuri muses – a knock broke their little family bubble, Victor went to get who it was and it was a Beta woman, blonde hair and bright emerald eyes, and immediately Victor recognized who it was.

 

“If you are looking for Yura, we are not going to give him back only to be beaten by you.” Victor cut straight to the point and the woman; who sported her bright smile turned frown yelled at him, Yuri who heard his mother started to wail and Yuuri pulled the child to his arms and carried him.

 

Makkachin who is ever sweet, calm and patient went to full rage, barking and growling at the Beta and Victor had to hold the poodle avoiding her to attack the beast they call Yuri’s mother, Makkachin went protective over the child and Victor approves of it.

 

“Listen, I’ll file a complaint that the great Victor Nikiforov and hi whore kidnapped my spawn.” She threatened.

 

“Not if we beaten you to it from last night, all those bruises and the mental damage you caused to the child proves it all, we filed a case against you and sent in the proof.” Yuuri yelled covering the boy’s ears, “You will not harm this boy ever again!” with that said Victor let go of Makkachin who went off to attack the lady who run off in fear, Makkachin was all bark and chase but no bite.

 

“She’s gone.” Said Yuuri trying to calm the boy only to know he has a fever, Victor immediately called the for his lawyers who already processed the complaint fist the evening before.

 

“Now let’s get you to a doctor to be patched up.” Said by Yuuri and Victor called for Yakov next to let him know they will be off practice for emergency letting him know that the boy has a fever and off to see the doctor, to their surprise the Coach went to see them and join, only to find the child in bad case.

 

Yakov helped with the case and immediately there were some guardianship papers sent to the couple after hearing the complaint, the mother was angry however she has nothing in her will to counter the accusations since with the evidence.

 

It has been a week and now the child has gotten used to Victor and Yuuri who took him in, “It’s a matter of days when the process shall be finished, Judge Herandez is doing a great job prioritizing our case since the boy needed an immediate home.” Victor spoke as he carried all the paper bags with Yuri’s newly bought things and the tiny lion backpack for Yuri’s things, while Yuuri carried the sleeping child on his arms; head rested over his shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck, Makkachin on their heel.

 

Heading back to their apartment Yuuri laid Yura to his new bed, a tiger and lion themed bed, with tiger and lion pillows, the room decorated with cute cats from the game Yuri loves to play.

 

Victor and Yuuri took the role to be his parents and the boy immediately imprinted and now calls them his parents.

 

His skating improved and Victor now and then see through his improvements and Yuuri teaches him his secrets when it comes to beautiful step sequence.

 

Yakov was glad the couple is reconnecting to his next protégé and taking up to the two great skaters of both divisions, Alpha and the Omega.

 

Yakov’s problems weren’t solved knowing that the media tends to barge in the rink and get the two champion’s attention in regards to the adoption and their present case filed against the mother of who they adopted.

 

“I myself was a rescued child, without my coach, Yakov… no my father Yakov, I think I wouldn’t be a figure skating champion nor the Living Legend of Russia if he did not adopt me from that rundown Orphanage, he and Mama Liliana, now it is my turn to rescue a child who is in distress and needed a proper home.” With that statement the media went quiet while they turned to see Yuuri smothering with affection the young skater by making him blow his nose over the tissue and making sure he is warm.

 

“What did I hear I got a nephew?!” a huge man in winter combat uniform with a matching white beret, a gift on hand walked in with a bright smile.

 

Seeing the minister of defense who is the Omega skater’s cousin bounded, “Where is the nephew?” another man came in a fitting designer suit and followed by bodyguards.

 

Eyes went wide seeing the Prime Minister of Russia with his bright sunny smile with a bigger gift.

 

“Looks like Yura will be spoiled.” Said by Victor.

 

“Pipe it Nikiforov.” Said by Yuuri’s cousin and Yuuri chuckled, “And why are you here Julian?”

 

“Am I not allowed to meet the nephew too?”

 

“You are not even in my family!” defended by the other.

 

“Well, we work in the same office does that count?” asked by the Prime Minister.

 

“No! can you not get the concept?!” they were fighting when the boy walks to Yuuri’s cousin.

 

“That’s not nice!” Yura said.

 

“Okay…” replied by the others and Yuuri laughed.

 

“Shiro has been scold.” He giggled.

 

The skaters were amazed how childish the politicians are.

 

And true to Victor’s words the child was being spoiled by the two with presents.

 

The bare wall in their home which only donned the frames with both their photos and their family was added with their new update and now the other half was filled. Their little pack got bigger.

 

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me


End file.
